User blog:WikiMan/New PR Fanfic: The Ressha Project (ToQger adaptation).
TheResshaProjectPR This is WikiMan here, all systems go! I'm making a new PR fanfic season. This time, it's about a fanon adaptation of the 38th entry in the Super Sentai series, Ressha Sentai ToQger. It's name is Power Rangers: The Ressha Project, and it tells the adventures of five members of the titular Ressha Project as they initially fight against the Intergalactic People's Army (inspired by the asian socialist armies of North Korea and China) in the city of New York (a real-life location instead of the fictional ones from canon PR seasons like Angel Grove). A curious twist is that the designs of both the ranger' suits and equipment and the zords and megazords will be redesigned for this series. These are the Ressha Rangers: *'Ressha Ranger One' / Thomas: A man of few words (like Takeru from Shinkenger), Thomas is strict, serious and dedicated, he does not trust anyone except for his friends, and will do what it takes to protect the innocent. He is also the founder and leader of The Ressha Project, the organization behind the Ressha Ranger project. Thomas also has a thing for trains and tokusatsu shows. He is also a train conductor and operator. *'Ressha Ranger Two' / Percy: Strong, fierce and reckless, Percy is the one you shouldn't mess with. He is also cocky and overly protective of his friends (like Sosuke from Go-onger). Despite the fact that he sometimes acts before thinking, he is also loyal to his fellow Rangers, specially Thomas. He has also an enormous appetite -like Goranger's Daita Oiwa- and is great at about any sport. *'Ressha Ranger Three' / Daisy: She is a tomboy-ish girl with a strong sense of justice and a lot of trouble to deal with. A motherly figure, she always wants to preserve the team's integrity and well-being, and she is always sharing her experiences as someone who loves travelling around the world. Although hot-headed at times, she cares about her friends alot. Daisy also has acrobatic skills, tends to go shopping, and has a vast knowledge of many, many languages. *'Ressha Ranger Four' / Toby: Aside from being a ranger, he serves as the technician and strategist of the team, like Cam from PR Ninja Storm. He is very intelligent, wise, clever and usually calm. Despite the fact that he is socially awkward (like Billy at the start of MMPR) and a bit doubtful at times, he is willing to help other people and the world. He is also very careful and tends to measure his actions. Toby is more of a pacifist, since he tends to warn his enemies before resorting to attack them, and he is a good marksman. *'Ressha Ranger Five' / Emma: She is basically the comic relief of the team. Emma is clumsy, silly, wacky and a bit of a coward (like either Ziggy from PRRPM or Don from Gokaiger), yet joyful, happy-go-lucky and optimistic (like Alata and Eri from Goseiger). While she is not quite a competent fighter (like either Don from Gokaiger or Kagura from ToQger), Emma's unorthodox methods of fighting monsters surprisingly work no matter what, much for the surprise of her peers. She loves helping people and tends to play with kids, and has a vast knowledge of all things Super Sentai and Power Rangers, like Gai from Gokaiger and Noah from PR Megaforce. Unlike my other fanon series like Power Rangers Warrior Power, this series will be a collaboration between fellow PR Fanon users and me. What do you think? Shall we work together like Chris and Friends do in PR Astro Blast? These are the conditions: *You must provide ideas for the plot and the episodes since we work as a team. *You have to correct grammatical errors on those episodes. (it's not that hard tbh) *You may write an entire section of the episode if you desire. *You are not allowed to write off any of the core five rangers, unless necesary. If you are reading this post and want to enter this project, please confirm your participation by posting something like "I'm in" or "count me in" or stuff like that. There will be "sessions" where we can discuss ideas for the series and its characters. If you want to, I can credit you by using a (pen) name other than your username. But that's ultimately your choice. OK, this should be all for now. See you later! -wiki'''man ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 02:24, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts